Aprendiendo a olvidar
by USDALEY
Summary: Todo había salido mal mas asi no lo había acordado,no sabía si al final de todo esto iría tras ella y me incaria ante sus pies pidiéndole perdon.A estas alturas se me había olvidado decirle te amo tantas veces; y después de todo eso,¿Ahora me arrepiento?.


Amm soy nueva en esto… me arte de tener mis fic aquí y decidi publicarlos…

Para mi escribir es como que algo que no se me da, pero es cuando tengo inspiración y la verdad le pongo mucho empeño!!

ADVERTENCIAS: Ninguna por ahora :

DECLARACIONES: Talvez la serie de naruto no me pertenece, pero este fic si y le agradesco a kami por el gran mangaka que nos envio!! kishimoto!!

Disfruten!!

APRENDIENDO A OLVIDAR

Summary: Habia salido mal, asi no lo habia acordado, no sabia que iria tras ella al final de la historia y se incaria ante ella pidiendole perdon, se le habia olvidado decirle te amo las veces que estuvo con ella. Y ahora te arrepientes?, vamos sigue tu camino, a ella le toca vivir. SASUSAKU

Demasiada tranquilidad para ella. Todo momento vive trabajando que le ruega noche y día a los dioses por que la dejen un momento en paz!... como ahora!

Necesitaba escuchar los timbrados del teléfono o si no se volvería loca, por dios solo le necesitaba a el para sentirse aliviada, es mucho pedir?

Y como si los dioses le hubieran oído su pequeña plegaria, el teléfono "mágicamente" comenzó a sonar. Tan sonriente y sin ninguna pizca de amargura… _Aquella era la mismísima maniquí infeliz que se dirigía al teléfono._

_  
_-Diga- tomo rápidamente su telefono posicionándolo entre su oreja y su hombro

-Necesitamos hablar ¿sabes?- se oyó la voz ronca de un chico en la otra linea.

Pero ella no queria hablar mas, y lo demostro colgando la llamada sin importale los insultos del chico

Ella sabía lo que el quería. Hace ya varias semanas que se entero y no quería terminar esto así de fácil, porque en el fondo vale… le dolía el alma de que todo pudiera acabar ahí, Como simples amigos, como pequeños extraños, o como orgullosos conocidos.

* * *

-¿Ha-hablaste con ella… Sasuke-kun?- voz suave y tierna, la chica se acerco a la ventana abierta dándole movimiento a su largo cabello liso y azulino, mientras hacia un torpe juego de manos viendo con sus plateados ojos el húmedo cielo.

-Corto la llamada-dijo con voz preocupada, el muchacho tenia un muy buen porte, prácticamente era perfecto con su pelo negro al igual que sus ojos y una piel pálida nívea. Sin duda alguna podía cumplir las fantasías de cualquier chica, aparte de que ya babeaban con tan solo verlo.

-Ella debe de soportarlo… s-se que ella es fuerte y lo… y lo aguantara-miro tímida la calle, intentaba ver todo menos los orbes negros de SU chico

- Hinata, y si ella realmente es débil?-

Una persona que lucho por su felicidad? SASUKE-KUN ELLA ES FUERTISIMA!!-tartaudeo?... no cuando esta enojada.

-y que al final la vuelva a perder?!-

-N-no es de las personas que se dejan caer tan fácil Sasuke-kun, Sa-Sakura-sama es la misma representarte de fuerza y dignidad-

esta bien… ya te entendí Hinata-le propino a darle un beso en los labios sin mirar el tono carmesi de la chica.

* * *

Pequeños recuerditos se instalaban en su memoria, listos para ser eliminados, intentaba sollozar y no llorar… podía perder le equilibrio y caer de su columpio. Y aunque por parte de su orgullo estaba tras los suelos, intentaba mantener una pizca de dignidad.

_Todo acabo cuando vio al mismísimo Uchiha enfrente de ella haciendole perder el equilibrio._

¿A dónde se había ido esa paz que la joven pelirrosa con todas sus fuerzas habría logrado sacar…? Era increíble que una persona, y no cualquiera, la que mas amas, te arruine el momento enviándote directo al vacío con su presencia.

Ahora estaba silencioso, y el fogoso y colado viento apoyaba la escena haciéndola mas trágica… _pobre chica_

_  
_No se sentían raros al estar así, sin verse ni dirigirse la palabra. El la había acostumbrado hace ya mucho tiempo. El había sido un novio frío. Que por mucho que fuera una chulada, tenia un corazón vació, al menos en _ella _si.

_Nunca entendí tu silencio…_

-Esta vez, necesito que me mires-tomo entre sus dedos, unas finas y ligeras puntas rosadas, acariciaba su pelo con compasión mientras miraba el flequillo rosado de la chica.

_Nunca me amaste_

__

Triste y cruda realidad

Con lentitud, elevo su melena rosa, y con sus orbes verdes llenos de ternura y tristeza, le encaro-Se a lo que as venido-no le importo siquiera la lagrima en la punta de su rosadita nariz, solo apretaba con fuerza, las crujientes cadenas de su columpio. _Era lo único que le quedaba por hacer_

-Entonces… estas de acuerdo verdad?-

-Como no estarlo…-

-Sakura yo… -

-Has venido conmigo cayéndote en pedazos , pero con tu orgullo aun en alto… a tanta dignidad no le podría decir que no sasuke-kun--hizo una pausa, Sasuke chasqueaba la lengua y miraba hacia arriba –Se que todo estará bien—toco con las yemas de sus dedos la chamarra de Sasuke, el contacto era frió, pero poco se sentía.

-Entonces…-

-Esto se acabo – con pesadez se levanto de su columpio quedando de pie al igual que el . Y aunque este le sacara una cabeza miraba con dulzura sus ojos negros, elevando la vista.

Sasuke se abalanzo sobre ella dejando en duda ese calido abrazo. El nunca le había abrazado, y ahora que terminan ¿si? Que ironía pero si así es el amor de Sasuke… pobre de la angelical Hinata, aunque por mucho que le duela, Sakura sabe perfectamente bien que Sasuke siempre amo a la pelo azul , se notaba en como la miraba , con ojos calidos y mirada sonriente, aun saliendo con la hermosa oji-verde.

Al soltarla pudo ver las lágrimas en la punta de su barbilla. Pero no paraba de sonreír..., y aunque su mirada estaba un poco opacada, seguía teniendo ese brillo especial de siempre… y de la cual se había _enamorado _años pasados.

-Ve-vete ya Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan te debe estar esperando-empujo levemente al Uchiha mientras secaba sus lagrimas con sus blancos brazos, estirándolos y cruzándolos uno a otros hacia sus rosada mejillas.

--Esta bien-- salio volado hacia la puerta, luego, se detuvo…

-Sakura-

_**-Gracias-**_Dijeron ambos .

Una leve brisa rodeo por momentos a la oji-verde, mientras escuchaba resonar el viento en sus oídos, intentaba acomodar su rosada melena a causa del aire. Sasuke ya no estaba.

Ahora podría estar tranquila.

_Ya podía llorar tranquila_

_

* * *

Que había logrado en su vida en verdad?… perderlo todo en tan solo escasos segundos y tratar de seguir normal aun sabiendo que todo esta mal?.Como vivir con la pesadez de un blando corazón que va endureciendo poco a poco a causa de las apuñaladas recibidas?!_

Como puedes tener una vida cuando en verdad te estas muriendo desde adentro…?

Como después de haber recapitulado eso… puedes seguirle llamando vida?

A pesar de todo lo que había pasado con el… y aunque nunca recibió un maldito cariño de su parte ni un _te amo Sakura_ … le seguía amando con toda su alma o mas aun.

Porque todo este tiempo había luchado tanto Si sabia que los resultados serian igual? Había sido una idiota. Tanto tanto dolor, para nada?...

Se ah perdido la esperanza…

_¿No crees tu?  
_  
Se dirigió hacia el camino labrado de piedra, necesitaba entrar a casa y tomar una tasita de agua, ese era un buen remedio. Oh nada mejor que un te caliente servido en las tazas finas de porcelana para sentirte mejor. Todo eso le recordaba a su madre, ahora que no estaba intentaba sentirse mejor con sus _métodos_.

_Y valla que funcionaban_

Lo sabia, ha madurado pero eso no es de excusa para no llorarle a su difunta madre-suspiro-cuanto extrañaba a esa mujer.

Después de su muerte Sasuke como buen novio, vivió un tiempo con ella, no paso nada personal entre ellos, muy apenas conversaba, y después de 2 meses de vivir juntos el partió a su propio departamento, poco después se entero de que vivía con Hinata. Ese fue otro motivo mas para sentarse en la mecedora a tomar te caliente semanas anteriores.

Y yace aquí a la pobre oji-verde, aquel Uchiha… era un … no prefiere pensarlo, y omite su pensamiento girando su cabeza de un lado a otro, nunca había sido una chica que se expresaba mal de las personas, lo aprendió de su madre.

* * *

-Y-ya todo esta bien, … Sasuke-kun?-

-Si Hinata, todo a acabado…-

En verdad le dolía, le dolió dejar ahí parada a SU antigua pelirrosa, aunque no lo demostrase, pero no hay vuelta atrás, lo hecho, hecho esta, y no hay verdad ni mentira que lo deshaga

Pero no hay nada que lamentarse cuando tienes alfrente a la _tímida_ Hinata desaciondose de su moño rosa, dejando libre su pelo azul, enseñando parte de su pecho -Sa…Sasuke-kun-esa no era su voz tímida, era de deseo, ahora lo comprendía, ella le pedía que le hiciera el amor a su modo.

1…

_2…_

_3…_

Se abalanzó hacia ella acorralándola entre el y la cama mientras comenzaba un fogoso beso.

Y como todo hombre el entendió lo que ella pedía.

* * *

…_Otra tazita de te…_

* * *

Emmm weno aquí termina este capitulo que en realidad pienso que esta bien y toda la cosa n.n

XDD

ACLARACION: sinceramente ODIO mucho el sasuhina, pero pienso que por ahora es u buen relleno mientras Sakura se lamenta,

Eso es todo, se cuidan asi mucho

Acepto cualquier tipo de comentarios y gracias por darle tiempo a mi primer fic, que por cierto quedan mas por elaborar. TOT

Adiós y gracias lectores,

Soy nueva asi que no se pasen con sus comentarios!!

Wuaa seré itachi… n/O\n... noo... T.T

SAYOOO!!

Reviewz!!


End file.
